A Change of hearts and minds
by kaza85
Summary: Yaoi. Ichigo gets a once in a life time offer that sends him back into soul society. During this time Byakuya and Ichigo are forced to work together which ends up with unsuspected results for the both of them.
1. Prologue

Warning: If you don't like Yaoi don't read. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

Note: Just so I don't get into trouble cause of underage characters in this fic Ichigo and everyone who goes to school with is 18 but everything and everyone else is the same. Rating will go up as story progresses.

Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone knows I don't own bleach or it's bishies or Byakuya and Ichigo would have been paired up along time ago :P

**Prologue: **

Ichigo still couldn't believe this was all happening. It was surreal. Him, his new life in soul society. This is how his life changed even more than he could have ever dreamed possible. It seemed like so long ago..

After the whole incident with Rukia was straightened out Ichigo and his friends had no choice but to return to the human world. Ishida, Chad and Inoue could all tell that not having the dark haired female shinigami in the Orange haired substitute shinigami's life was going to be hard on him especially when he was already depressed. None though harassed him and instead thought it wise to give the unusually quiet hollow slayer his space so that he could sort out his thoughts along with getting a good nights rest.

Ichigo welcomed the solitude and was glad for the silence when he found that his family members were all out of the house when he'd returned home. Tiredly he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and didn't think twice about dropping into his bed where he fell asleep instantly despite everything that had happened to him in what felt like weeks.

It wasn't till early in the morning that Ichigo began to slowly wake up, a cold breeze disturbing his sleep. Looking up to his window he noticed it was open – strange cause he could swear that it had been closed when he had walked in. Getting up Ichigo made his way across his room to close the window only to get there and almost have a heart attack at what he saw outside his window.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes Ichigo could only think he was hallucinating because he couldn't understand why on earth he was seeing Rukia and Renji outside his window talking quietly to each other in deep conversation especially just after they had seen and spoke to each other before he had left to go back to the real world.

"Renji, Rukia wha.. what the hell are you's doing outside my bedroom window?" Ichigo demanded yet obviously glad to see their faces again.

"Would you have preferred we stayed in your room and watch you in dream land?" Renji joked trying to intimidate Ichigo into a heated battle of insults.

"Demme!" Ichigo could only growl in return, still in shock that they weren't mirages.

"Enough Renji, Ichigo." Rukia spoke interrupting their stare down. "There is a important matter Ichigo that Renji and I have come to address to you."

"Important matter?" Ichigo questioned, Rukia now having spiked his interests.

"Yes, but can we go inside your room first.. It's kinda cold out here" Rukia answered and not waiting for an answer jumps through the window landing square on Ichigo's face and than onto his bed where she comfortable sat cross legged waiting for Ichigo to stop cursing the heavens. While this was going on Renji just calmly jumped through the window, closed it and leaned against the closet inwardly laughing at Ichigo's fumes at Rukia.

"Ichigo,"

"What?" Ichigo growled at Rukia still angry that she'd used his head as a trampoline.

"Is it okay for you to be this loud at this hour?"

Realization hit Ichigo and all he could utter was Shit and hope to god that he hadn't woken anyone up before calming down and sitting cross legged at the other end of his bed.

"So what's this business about?" Ichigo asked again finally serious again.

"You and only you have been invited back to soul society by Yamamoto-Taicho so he could directly offer you a temporary position in soul society."

"Huh?" a dumbfounded Ichigo could only reply thinking he had not heard properly.

"You heard right Ichigo, that's why were here," Renji replied. "Rukia and I are under orders to invite you back to soul society."

"Why me? Can't they get someone else to do it?" he questioned Rukia and the redhead.

"Because unfortunately everyone else that could take up the 3 empty positions that have the prerequisites for the positions available have all declined." Rukia replied.

"Gee that's nice to know!" Ichigo replied sarcastically, "Arrogant pricks" he growled referring to the higher ups of soul society.

"So let me get this straight, ONLY because everyone else said no I am getting asked to take up one of the positions since I am the last person that has the prerequisites to fill it"

"Correct" Rukia replied, "We'll what will you do? Will you come back with us or stay here and pass up this super rare chance?"

This was the reason why not long after Ichigo found himself returning to soul society.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter 1: **

The last thing Byakuya needed to do right now was see Yamamoto still annoyed at all the fuse over the substitute shinigami returning once again to soul society but unfortunately could not refuse the elders request without insulting him.

Deep in thought and wondering what this was regarding Byakuya was already standing outside the head captains room before he even realized it and couldn't help but having a slight hesitation upon entering as a sudden strong feeling that whatever Yamamoto wanted to see him about was going to change his life and not in a way he was going to like.

As if knowing the sixth division captain was outside hesitating to enter Byakuya heard Yamamoto giving him permission to enter.

The second he opened the door all he saw was orange and than noticed it was Ichigo causing the captain to almost go into shock. Thankfully though he didn't and managed to hold back the glare behind his flawless mask. Walking into the room Byakuya took his place in front of Yamamoto and next to Ichigo awaiting to listen to what the old man had called him in for so he could hurry up and go back to having his privacy.

Byakuya knew where this was heading considering he was the only one called in with Yamamoto and Ichigo, only an idiot wouldn't.

"Kuchiki-Taicho" Yamamoto began, "Since Renji has temporarily taken up the Captain's position for Division 3 replacing Ichimaru Gin you have been without a vice captain. From today onwards and until a new permanent captain can be found to relieve Renji-Taicho of his new duties Kurusaki Ichigo will fill in as the new vice captain for Division six, Is that understood Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"Hai Yamamoto-Taicho" Byakuya replied none to thrilled. Although Byakuya appeared calm on the outside he was absolutely furious inside. Furious that his comfort zone was no more. Even If others had refused the position why on earth had they resorted to asking that lowly shinigami.

He grew even more annoyed at the thought of the orange headed teen being close to Rukia again. He had wanted to keep them apart. Rukia was getting to close to the human and he decided that separation for them was a must. Humans and the dead cannot can not and should not have any relationship outside of business, to do so would be careless and only end in heartbreak.

Quickly he side glanced taking a look at the teen. Just by looking he could tell that the teen was just as annoyed and uncomfortable as he was about the situation but was silent and respectful to the old man which surprised Byakuya and earned a little bit of respect towards him though he wasn't about to admit that to the redhead.

"Kuchiki-Taicho you will need to train Kurosaki-Fukutaicho so that he can assist you the best to his abilities, Is this also understood?"

"Hai Yamamoto-Taicho" Byakuya again spoke without a trace of his feelings.

"Good, Kuchiki-Taicho, Kurosaki-FukuTaicho you both may leave and begin to get accustomed to each other. Another thing I almost forgot to mention Kuchiki-Taicho is that to learn to better understand each other and to for Kurosaki-Taicho to learn more efficiently it is required for you to accommodate his stay whilst he is serving you."

Byakuya hadn't felt this way in a long time. He was starting to feel insecure which wasn't a good thing for him. It was distracting, Ichigo's wild reiatsu and what annoyed Byakuya greatly was that the substitute shinigami couldn't even sense his own energy let alone control it.

As they walked silently Ichigo not far behind following Byakuya to his temporary home in soul society he could feel himself silently boiling up in frustration. Byakuya wasn't use to his personal space being invaded especially so close and to know that this was going to be constantly happening was slowly tearing at his patience. Wanting at least some privacy after so much stress wearing him down Byakuya didn't waste anytime handing Ichigo to one of his servants to show him his room so he could relax and unwind in his estates outdoor hot springs bath which was surrounded by sakura trees among many other plants and flowers creating the perfect place to relax and cleanse ones body and mind.

On his way to his private quarters Byakuya relit the candles at Hisana's shrine and gave a quick prayer to his late wife before entering his sleeping quarters.

After placing Senbonzakura on her stand Byakuya stripped himself of his Shinigami robes to wrap his pale body in a silky white Yukata. On his way out he took one look at Senbonzakura silently telling her to behave while he took his bath and than taking her calm reiatsu as an okay finally headed towards the bathing spring that was reserved for only the higher ups of his family that lived in his wing of their home.

The air outside was cool against his skin and he couldn't stop himself from shivering reflexively. The sun had started to set causing the sky to glow with an orangey yellow tinge. Birds and insects were chattering noisily while stars slowly started appearing in the sky a few at a time.

Gently he lowering himself into the spring and was grateful for it's soothing properties completely unaware that as he sat there leaning against one of the spa's sides with his eyes closed and face completely relaxed he was being watched by someone who also had liked the idea of relaxing in an outdoor bath especially after half dealing with his new expressionless captain.

end chapter one

1/Whew.. It's hard work getting in Byakuya's head.. hopefully this was okay.

2/If anyone was wondering what's going on regarding Ichigo and his family he'd gotten Kon to fill in for him while he was staying in soul society and Inoue keeping a close eye on him. The reason why I didn't bother dwelling on this in my fic is because it wasn't to important right now since Byakuya and Ichigo have more pressing things to worry about… like rising tension and stress. If enough people ask me I might to a filler chapter for this.

3/ Finally things should pick up from here. Though I'm curious as to what u guys want to think of this chapter and do you care who is the uke/seme? Do you like my characterizations of them so far?

4/Lastly thanks guys for reviewing. Its very appreciated and does help motivate me to continue and write chapters faster. I hope this development satisfies you till the next post which I hope to do in a week or so.


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Bleach or it's characters sadly because If I did you could very easily guess who I would've paired up by now :P**

**Chapter Two **

It had been a very long day for Ichigo, first the surprise visit by Rukia and Renji second was the offer of a vice captain position and finally the shocking realization that he'd been assigned to work under non other then the only captain who seemed to have some major grudge against him, Byakuya.

Gazing up at the stars and shifting clouds from the roof just above his and unknowingly Byakuya's sleeping quarters Ichigo growled slightly bothered that he'd stood down having a bath in the outdoor hot spring just because of Byakuya's presence. He didn't know what he'd done to attract that distasteful attention lately but it damn well bothered him to the point where he wasn't being his usual happy carefree self. Then again thinking about it twice Ichigo wondered if he'd somehow hurt the mans pride when he'd bet the man after only just learning his bankai. Scratching his head in thought Ichigo didn't realize when his captain returned from the hot springs pausing slightly to stare at the roof before continuing straight to his sleeping quarters.

Still scratching his head Ichigo gave up trying to work out the problem thinking that maybe asking head on might be his only solution considering it would be much quicker then trying to work out solution to an unknown problem.

If he had to work here and under the man then he'd want to at least do it in a comfortable atmosphere especially since he didn't know how long the duration of his position was going to be. He knew though that wasn't going to happen for either of them until Byakuya admitted the problem he seemed to have for the new temporary vice captain then built a damned bridge and climbed over it. Realizing his temper was heating back up again Ichigo took a few deep breaths and then tried to clear his mind by listening to the sounds of the night.

After a few minutes of meditating Ichigo climbed back onto his feet and knowing that the next day was going to be difficult decided that it was about time he'd headed back to at least try to get some sleep after all he didn't need to add to whatever reasons Byakuya had to treat him the cold way he did.

----------------------

Unknown to Ichigo Byakuya may not have sensed when Ichigo had first seen him already occupying the spring but had sensed the other as he quickly teleported himself onto the roof of his sleeping quarters sensing the sudden increase of reiatsu Ichigo had built up in those few seconds.

After entering the spring and finally releasing the days built up stress in the warm water he'd for some strange reason felt his heart skip a few beats at the sudden realization that he'd been spotted taking his bath by _that_ person then sudden irritation at the fact that he'd been caught of guard blaming his uncontrolled reaction on his tiredness rather then admitting that the reason for the reaction might actually lie within his own rarely unguarded heart.

He couldn't help but pause to stare at the roof on his way back to his sleeping quarters slightly worried about the other for reasons strangely again he wasn't sure of but covered up with the excuse that it was his responsibility as a captain to make sure his vice captain was fit for work the next day.

He was still angry for Ichigo having taken Renji's place as vice-captain but when he tried to actually think of why he was aggravated by Ichigo himself Byakuya couldn't actually give an exact response. Sure the brat got to act on his own feelings and desires, achieved bankai at such an early stage and bet Senbonzakura and himself in a fair fight but they aren't reasons to be easily annoyed by him.. are they? They seemed to be reasons that the substitute shinigami deserved to be respected Byakuya thought and thinking back he realized that he'd first felt frustrated towards the other when he'd noticed just how close he was with Rukia. He'd believed that he was being protective of Rukia.. but what if that wasn't the case...

Suddenly as he lay there within his silk sheets stuck on that one thought lingering in his mind his eyes were quickly starting to grow heavy and not long after sleep took over his tired form finally releasing the question he could not seem to agree yet neither disagree on.

It wasn't till later on that night that Byakuya woke suddenly to a wild reiatsu pulsing wildly in the room across from his filled with what he could sense was stress, anguish and fear. Quite alert from being woken in such a manner Byakuya was unsure of what to do next. After Hisana passed away he'd lost the ability to show raw emotion and a caring side to others. He knew this quite well after finding Rukia and taking her in his charge. Although he protected her and cared deeply for her as a brother would do for his sister he though felt he had never been able to show her the love of a brother. Like gentle words, hugs and kind gestures. It's not his status that stopped him from showing these like so many believed, It was actually that no one here in soul society had been able to help him heal from the hurt of his wife passing away so the only way he'd been able to cope his to ignore and lock away his heart.

After a minute of thinking of what he should do he found that he'd needn't do anything because as suddenly as he'd been woken moments ago the heaviness in the air nearby vanished as he guessed the other had woken as well from whatever it was that had been haunting him in his dreams.

Still deniably worried for the orange headed teen though Byakuya found that he was unable to sleep until he heard the other's breathing return to a regular steady breathing pattern signaling his chance to check on the other without getting caught so he in turn could also return to sleep without worry.

**---------end chapter-----------**

**a/n **

**1/ **I just want to say I'm sooooo sorry the my lateness in updating. Btw trying to get ahead of my other viewfinder fics so I can concentrate on this and my muse running away I haven't been working to much on this GommePlease forgive me. puppy eyes

**2/ **To;

Draco MalfoyGirl 16, madamag, narakunohime, Adela Nightmoon, RikaHarada, LadyLaligue, dreamer3chan, itachisqurl93, Hunter Hatake and neko uchiha and If u get my drift;

Thanks heaps for the reviews, they really are great motivation to continue writing (I like to read them whenever I'm about to start writing new chapters.. hehe they help get my brain ticking)

**3/**In this chapter I was mainly trying to get more into Byakuya's head and show the emotions he is currently going through plus the explain reasons for the way he is. I've also started to work on their interest/attraction in each other since they can't instantly lock lips unfortunately :P so we might fingers crossed get to see them getting somewhere more intimate very soon… though there are still a few things to take care of first.

**4/**Pls don't forget to review and let me know how u think this is going :)


	4. Chapter three

a/n For disclaimer see any previous chapter, I'm not gonna add it to anymore chapters from here on out.

Happy reading :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Silently he stood outside Ichigo Kurosaki's room.

Even though he was possibly concerned for the other and slightly curious as to what had tormented Ichigo in his sleep, he still couldn't help but hesitate as he stood at the entrance, listening to Ichigo's rhythmic breathing.

Finally after standing there for what seemed like more then just a few minutes he suddenly forgot his internal battle as he heard Ichigo cry out in pain. Before he could even realize he was quick to slide the door to Ichigo's room open and shunpo to the others side.

When he stopped to stare at Ichigo's troubled sleeping face his eyes widened unconsciously as he realized how he had just reacted at hearing the other in pain.

Automatically his mind had thought of a worst case scenario which had stirred something in him that he wasn't quite ready to admit, no matter how fiery or how free the teens magnetically charged soul was.

Still moving as silent as he could be he kneeled beside Ichigo's futon and watched Ichigo as he struggled in his dreams tossing, turning. Every now and again whimpering through his slightly parted lips.

Byakuya was unsure of how to intervene. Renji lived in his own quarters away from Byakuya's own so he'd never had to deal with this situation not that it would be the any easier to deal with this one if he'd had.

He was uncomfortable with being so close to Ichigo's wild spirit yet willingly had put himself in this position.

Coming to realize this, he finally decided that since he'd come this far to check on his substitute he may as well just watch over Ichigo for a few minutes to see if the dreams subside on their own just as they had before.

Byakuya didn't see any point in returning to his own futon since he knew he'd be unable to get to sleep while a certain out of control reiatsu was leaking out and effectively distracting him.

After a minute or so Ichigo's dream seemed to worsen. Byakuya could hear the moment his heart quickened and could see the thin blanket of sweat appearing on Ichigo where skin was visible and then quite suddenly he started murmuring words softly, yet hurriedly but not loud enough for his captain to hear.

Byakuya's discomfort was now laced heavily with concerned curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder what was causing the usual never say die spirit that radiated from Ichigo to suddenly disappear, leaving the teen somewhat looking as though he were defenseless. This disturbed Byakuya because that was what he had known Ichigo to always be like. Never yielding, always fighting for his beliefs regardless of rules or the difficulties he may face. Unlike himself.

To see him like this was actually a worry to him as it was a side of Ichigo he was unfamiliar with.

Wanting to hear what Ichigo was murmuring Byakuya moved one arm over Ichigo so that he could lean closer to the other without difficulty. As he neared his face to Ichigo's he could almost make out the words. But before Byakuya could catch any murmured words suddenly Ichigo stopped sleep talking and started to stir again as his heart and reiatsu began to speed up yet again.

Without warning Ichigo bolts up from the futon screaming 'NO!' loudly and suddenly. Before though he could even register that Byakuya was sitting at his side and leaning his own face closely to his own, his slightly parted and moistened lips met quite accidentally with Byakuya's causing both sets of eyes to widen at the sudden development between them.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to hastily back away from Byakuya at a loss for words and quite confused at the other.

What the hell was Byakuya doing in his room, and so close to him when he hated him?

Why didn't he back away from the, dare he say it, _kiss_ that they'd shared.

Why was it only him?

Unknowingly to Ichigo, Byakuya just stared at the teen quite as shocked as he was, from what had happened just moments ago.

Quickly though he recovered at placed his expressionless mask on his face. Even though he'd been taken by surprise be damned if he was going to let the teen have it over him.

Instead the 6th division captain calmly stood up, exclaimed that he'd come to check on the other because of the annoying, erratic reiatsu that had woken him, then without another word walked back to his own quarters just as quietly as he had left before Ichigo'a reactions developed further.

'_We'll that was unexpected...'_ Byakuya thought to himself after he'd gotten comfortable in his own futon_. 'Why was it that I didn't feel uncomfortable while his lips were upon mine? It all seemed to have vanished for those few seconds...' _

Could he have misjudged his discomfort towards the other? Could it be something other then annoyance that secretly kept his thoughts on the other ever since they first met?

For the first time in a long time Byakuya was unsure of himself and his own feelings. After growing irritated at being unable to find an answer to his questions other then the one directly in his face Byakuya pushed aside the questions for the time being and began to attempt to return to sleep for the few hours that he had left to do so.

* * *

a/n: 

1. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

REVIEWS equals MOTIVATION equals FASTER WEEKLY UPDATES

NO FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOME.

2. Shunpo is Bleach's term for the teleportation technique if anyone needed

3. So what did you think of this new developement? Does it work? I hope this twist pleased readers and 'cross fingers' Hopefully there will be a willing kiss in the nxt chapter :)


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter 4**

After Byakuya had left Ichigo to himself all Ichigo could do for the next few minutes was stare at the doorway that Byakuya had waltzed out from,' and looking so calm to' Ichigo thought before finally collapsing back onto the futon from stress and tiredness.

Another nightmare, that's not much of a surprise. Although Ichigo was use to their frequent and almost nightly visits it didn't mean that he didn't mind them or were use to seeing the nightmare replayed. Although not always the same it always portrayed his worst fears. The differences between each dream were small. Sometimes it was the grand fisher, sometimes a menos but the most regular was of his own hollow, a group of regular hollows or himself changed into a hollow.

They all were the different pathways that his nightmares would show him, his friends and family being tortured, killed and mutilated in either one.

Today it had been the hollow again that had visited him in his sleep. It had chosen Ichigo's family as the target, his family that were so far away from him. Ichigo frowned, now that he thought about it, did he say anything in his sleep while Byakuya was here? Ichigo hoped he didn't. Having the stoic captain or really anyone find out about them would be to much of a hassle, it's not like they could do anything about them right after all it was his own stupid fears that were causing the nightmares.

After calming down and pushing the nightmares remains to the back of his mind Ichigo's thoughts drifted to his elusive captain, Byakuya and what just happened moments ago. In the first place he couldn't believe that Byakuya had come to check up on him.. especially when the captain seemed to dislike him. Maybe though that was his imagination. Ichigo sighed then and shifted his gaze to the roof of his room, staring at nothing in particular. He couldn't believe that he'd well.. kissed Byakuya.

'_How in the hell did that happen?'_ Ichigo thought,

_'And why did Byakuya seem to like it? Or was he hiding his distaste like he does with all his other emotions?'_

The red headed teen growled at himself then at his confusion and without realizing his frustration at not understanding his own feelings for his captain.

Why didn't Byakuya just come out and clearly say that he hated him if that was his feelings? At least then Ichigo thought that he'd know were he stood with Byakuya rather then constantly wondering whether he was hated, disliked or even highly unlikely... liked.

If Byakuya hated him that much then he'd leave soul society and go back home, where he actually was wanted. He was only here after all to help since he had been asked by Rukia and Renji. If it were anyone else he would probably have refused.

Finally after taking a deep breath Ichigo decided he'd solve the problem tomorrow. If Byakuya wasn't going to tell him his feelings directly then he'd have to just ask him straight out. Either way he'd get his answer which will decide whether he stays or goes. After all this couldn't go on, it was driving him insane as it is.

Thinking that Byakuya hated him Ichigo gulped slightly feeling guilty that he'd end up letting Rukia down for not being able to help out when she had asked him though when she had asked he didn't know he'd be signing up for cold attitude as well!

With that decided Ichigo finally was settled enough mentally to try and attempt to get a few more hours sleep before his first official day as the 6th division's Vice Captain started.

It wasn't to long later though that night rolled into day and an irritated and slightly sleep deprived Byakuya stood already dressed in his formal Captain's outfit outside Ichigo's room. It was already past the morning hours and the ill mannered inconsiderate mongrel was as far as he could tell snoring his head of in never never land.

Multiple veins began appearing on Byakuya's forehead as he continued to hear the red head heavily sleep in the closed room.

Again he didn't know what to do. Byakuya wasn't sure he wanted to walk in then after the last time he'd done so. The unexpected kiss had uncharacteristically confused him and he wasn't ready yet to confront 'that' situation again. He wasn't sure if it was a risk he should take. Not because of the higher ups – after all he'd gotten around them before. What he was afraid of was actually being rejected hurt and eventually left alone which is bound to happen considering since the red head is only human and bound to return to that world.

Making up his mind, and deciding it would be nice to have a peaceful morning to gather his thoughts Byakuya edged slowly away from the room and then headed towards his office leaving the red headed teen to sleep in.

When Ichigo finally woke up, he was completely energized and in such a good mood that he forgot about the night before.

It wasn't till he looked out the window and noticed the setting sun that Ichigo's minds screamed SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! "SHIIIIIT" he yelled out in frustration. Being late wasn't something he'd usually do, and now he was worried about how far he'd put himself up Byakuya's hate list.

Seconds later with Zangetsu strapped to his back Ichigo wasted no time using shunpo to reach the office were an agitated captain was working overtime while other divisions had finished their daily work an hour ago.

Byakuya thoughts were distracted enough that he did not notice his temporary vice-captain enter the small office, only until he turned to file some paper did the stoic captain realise that he wasnt alone anymore. As eyes met, both stood and stared at each other for a few seconds unsure at how to react to the other.

**a/n**

Srry guys for the lateness in my update and the shortness of the chapter. Btw life getting hectic and a bit of a writers block I wanted to let you know i still am intending to work on this ficlet and that it hasnt been dropped. Suggestions and ideas are welcome and thanks to everyone that has reviewed and supported me so far, you guys are the ones that encourage me to continue with this fic :)


End file.
